The Lightning Knight
by PrismHeart
Summary: Sirzechs sends the Lightning Knight, or Kaizen Raitoningu to the human world to protect her and her peerage. Kaizen encounters some interesting situatuions while protecting Rias and the others, as well as seeing an old acquaintance. (I'm not good at summaries.) rated M for later situations
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Welcome to my 2****nd**** fanfiction, I'm still working on Exorcists Journey, but I'm out of ideas for that atm. Here's the first chapter of the lightning knight, it's begins at when Issei first sees Riser. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD or the characters; all I own is Kaizen, Koarin, and Orion.**

The wind was blowing calmly over a grassy plain, it was quiet and peaceful, the rustling of the grass due to the small breeze made it like the place was too nice to be real, but it was. The purple sky of the Underworld was amazing during the day, the day carrying forward as devils continue doing their work like they do. While everyone was working, a figure was seen looking off into the distance of the field.

A teenage boy was standing staring off into the field with snow white hair, and the tips of the hair being blue and purple. He was wearing a black hakama with lightning near the bottom of the legs, grey haori, hair tied in small pony tail. The boy's hair blowing in the wind, he pushes his hair to the side, exposing a black eye patch over his left eye.

A few seconds pass and a blue magic circle appears, a woman who looked like she was in her early twenties walks out, her silver hair slowly flowing in the wind and her braids staying at her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a French maid outfit and a white headband over her head, with her lips the color of red due to the lipstick she was wearing. Her eyes the same color as her hair, and they seemed cold but also caring.

"Is there something you need Grayfia?" the boy asked.

The woman known as Grayfia took a few steps forward and was right next to the boy, "Sirzechs said that you have to go see him, he has an assignment he wants to give you." She said looking up to his one brown eye.

"Really now? Well than I guess I must be on my way then." The boy responded looking towards Grayfia's silver eyes before turning into a bolt of lightning and shooting off towards the castle of the Gremory's.

Appearing in front of a large pair of marble doors, the boy pushes the door inward and was greeted by 3 people, the man on the far right was dressed in a completely black kimono, and a katana in its sheath strapped to his left side, his yellow hair being shoulder length was tied into a pony tail, the man in the center looked to be in his early twenties his shoulder length crimson red hair swept behind him and his green blue eyes made contact with the boys one brown eye, the man on the left was wearing light blue wizards robs and a black hood pulled over his head, showing a little bit of his pitch black hair hanging over his red eyes.

"Grayfia told me that you have an assignment for me correct?" the boy asked with a questioning look on his face.

The crimson haired man stood from his seat behind the wooden desk and walked in front of the desk with a soft smile,

"Yes, I do have an assignment. Do you remember my little sister Rias?" the man asked

The boy nodded "Yes, that I do Sirzechs, she wasn't that much of a fan of me." He said with a blank face.

The man now known as Sirzechs continued walking towards him, "I need you to do something for me Kaizen."

The boy in the lightning hakama now known as Kaizen arched an eyebrow, "What will this 'something' need?"

Sirzechs, now in front of him looked down into Kaizen's one brown eye, "I need you to go to the human world and keep an eye on Rias for me. I can't do it myself because, you know, work and official business." Sirzechs said with a saddened look.

Kaizen nodded, "Alright Sirzechs, I am one of your knights after all."

Sirzechs looked back at Kaizen, "I am going to need you to keep a sharp eye on here and her peerage, and also I have gotten you enrolled in the school of which she is currently attending as a second year student."

Kaizen looked at the man in the black kimono, "It's been quite a while since I've last attended a school hasn't it Orion?"

The man in the kimono looked at him "Yeah, it's been 10 years since you attended a human school. If you count Koarin's wastes of time on 'How to control and master lightning' then it would've been about a week." He said with a smile.

The man in the wizard robes looked at Orion and sent a small lightning bolt at him and gave him a small shock.

"OW!" Orion yelled, "What was that for?"

"That's what you get for calling my lessons 'wastes of time'" the man named Koarin said with a smug grin on his face.

"You two can settle that later." Said Sirzechs,

Kaizen looked at the two bickering in the back and back to Sirzechs, "Is this all you ask me to do?"

Sirzechs nodded, "Yes, look after my little sister and protect with your life." He said with a serious tone.

"Then I'll take my leave now." Kaizen said while turning back towards the hallway.

"WAIT!" Orion yelled running up to Kaizen and grabbing his shoulder and turning him around, "I still need to give you something." He said panting from the full-on sprint across the room.

Orion held out his right palm and lightning started forming and crackling in his hand, after a few seconds the lightning all blasted away in a bright yellow light, in Orions hand was a katana in a black sheath. The handle of the katana was white, but the wrappings on the handle were black and yellow. Orion held the sheath towards Kaizen as he gestured it to him.

"This is Honjo masamune lightning, your new sword, and a gift from me Koarin and the rest of the peerage." Orion said as Kaizen took the sword.

Taking the sword out of the sheath, he felt the lightning going through the katana and looked at Orion with a smile on his face, sheathing the katana and strapping it to his left side, the sheathe wrapped around his left leg coiling down to the beginning of the Achilles tendon and then disappeared in a bright yellow flash. Kaizen then walked towards Orion, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, sensei." He said, and looking towards Koarin, who just looks away from him, Kaizen turns into a bolt of lightning and appears in front of Koarin and wraps him in a hug also, "Thank you too, sensei." After saying that Koarin returned the hug and then they both broke out of the hug.

"Also Kaizen, I've already got you a place to stay, you might find it strange at first, but you'll grow accustomed to it."Sirzechs said.

Koarin stepped forward, "I'll prepare a jump circle so you won't have to use any of your magic." Raising both of his hands and creating a red circle with the Gremory family crest in the center of it.

Stepping into the center of the magic circle, Kaizen turned around and smiled to both of his sensei and his master and then vanished.

It was silent for a minute and Orion chose to break the silence, "He's grown a lot hasn't he?"

Koarin responded "Yeah, he has. To think, it took 10 years to get from an inexperienced human, to one of the strongest knights the underworld has ever seen."

Sirzechs nods his head in agreement. "I just hope that other eye of his doesn't do much damage to him."

**Human world Time: 2:15 pm**

A red magic circle formed in the middle of a decent sized wooden-paneled room, with Victorian-style couches and chairs resting along its walls. Looking to his left he sees a bathroom and a large Gremory family symbol on the door.

Kaizen looked around the building, only to find that the whole place was void of any people or visible life for that matter. He opened the door that lead to the outside and saw that the building he teleported to was an old schoolhouse. He walked back inside of the building and closing the door. He walked towards the main room saw that no one was here.

He sighed and proceeded to sit down on one of the chairs near the door leading to the hallway, when he felt a devil presence suddenly fill his senses.

'_Got to hide!' _he thought to himself as he concentrated on making himself invisible to all senses. The presence was getting closer and closer, after a few seconds he started to turn invisible and vanished as if he was never there, after turning invisible he cloaked his demonic presence and got out of the chair and moved to the far wall.

Kaizen hears the door open and looks to where the door is, walking through the door way was a crimson haired girl that looked to be in her late teens, she had a buxom figure and blue green eyes, her hair falling near her thighs, her clothing was what seemed to be the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

There are also 3 people following her in, one of them being Grayfia, the other 2 being a small girl that looked to be around 15 years old, her silver hair going past her shoulders and covering a little bit of her hazel eyes, in her hair were 2 black shaped hair clips, one in each side of her hair also wearing the Kuoh uniform.

The final girl that walked had a black ponytail tied with an orange ribbon, she had a buxom figure also, similar to the girl with the crimson hair, and her eyes were violet, she wore the same uniform as the other 2 girls but had black knee socks.

The small silver haired girl walked over to the chair he was sitting in before they did and proceeded to eat a bar of chocolate.

A couple of minutes later 3 more people walked in, a small blond haired girl that looked around 16 with green eyes, wearing the Kuoh uniform, and 2 boys one of them being around 17 and also wearing the uniform, but the blazer was unbuttoned and had a red shirt underneath. The last boy had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing the Kuoh uniform also.

Grayfia turns her head and looks towards the 3 people with a calm look in her eyes. The blond haired girl hides behind the brown haired boy with the red shirt.

"It'll be alright Asia." The brown haired boy patting the blond haired girl's head, who was named Asia.

The red haired girl clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention, "Everyone's gathered here. I have something to say before club activities begin."

Before she could continue, Grayfia held her hand up stopping her from proceeding, "Everyone's not gathered yet Rias." She said sternly

"What do you mean Grayfia? Everyone is here." Rias responded.

Grayfia looked towards the place where Kaizen was invisible at, "Come on out Kaizen, this is Rias, I'm sure you remember her, that and you're also supposed to protect her."

Kaizen was startled at first when he heard Grayfia sense him and call him out, after a few seconds he reappeared slowly fading into view of everyone else.

"How'd you know I was here, Grayfia?" He questioned.

Grayfia turned to Kaizen, "Your presence was obvious to me, and you still need work on that invisibility technique, I could see the slight off-shade."

Rias looked to Kaizen and back to Grayfia, "Grayfia, who's this?" she asked with a confused look.

Grayfia turned back to Rias, "This is Kaizen, he is your protector under orders of Sirzechs, he is also a knight of Sirzechs' peerage, youngest one at that." she told Rias.

The whole room's eyes widen except Grayfia's and Kaizen's. Everyone's vision was blinded for a second when another magic circle appeared in the center of the room, this time it was colored orange with flames being produced.

The blond boy spoke up, "This crest is of the Phenex." Still looking at the crest.

Out of the fire came out a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a burgundy blazer with golden embroidery on the right with matching pants and dress shoes. Below his opened blazer is a white dress shirt that is not buttoned, showing off some of his chest.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been to the human world." The man said looking towards Rias.

"What do you want Riser?" Rias asked in an agitated tone.

The blond man, now known as Riser looks at her peerage, then back to Rias, "It's sudden, but let's go visit the location of where the ceremony will be held. The date is set to, it's better to just get it over with." He said walking towards Rias.

The brown haired boy walks towards Riser, "You're being impolite to Buchou, and what's with your attitude towards her?"

Riser looks back to Rias, "Who's this guy?" he asked looking back to the boy.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, pawn of Rias Gremory!" He said proudly.

"Ah, I see." Riser said arching an eyebrow

"And you are?" Issei replied.

Riser gives a questioning look to Issei before looking back to Rias, "You didn't tell your servants about me? He must be a reincarnated human if he doesn't know who I am."

"I didn't tell any of them because there wasn't a need to." Rias said, closing her eyes.

Grayfia chimed in, "This is Riser Phenex, he's a …" being interrupted by Kaizen

"He's a high-class pure-blood devil, born of the Phenex family and is the 3rd son of said family." He said nonchalantly.

"Yes, but he's also the spouse of Rias." Grayfia said.

Kaizen stepped closer near the center of the room, out of the shadow so he can be visible, "So you're telling me, that this guy is going to marry the Crimson Ruin Princess."

"Yes, that's correct." Grayfia confirmed.

Riser sits down on one of the couches as Rias yells at Grayfia, "Cut it out! I told you I'm not marrying Riser!"

Riser looks towards Rias, "But isn't your family being pressing on these circumstances?" he asked.

"That's not for you to know! I'm going to choose who will be my partner, not have one forced upon me!" she yelled.

Issei puts his index figure and his thumb to his chin, "This whole marriage thing pisses me off a little bit, but I didn't know the devil's circumstances were so complex."

Rias crosses her amrs, "I won't let this house hold go extinct, I'll have a son-in-law for the house."

Riser puts on a smug grin, "Then you'll have to marry m-"

"But I will not marry you. I'll marry someone who I know is good." Rias said crossing her arms.

Riser puts on a serious face and stands from his seat, "You do know that I bear the name of the Phenex clan. I will not let this name be stained."

A pair of wings made out of fire sprout from his back, "The winds and flames of this place are filthy! I will take you to the underworld with me, whether you want to or not. If I have to kill your servants then so be it."

Kaizen walks in front of Rias, "I'm afraid I can't let you do this Riser." He said, holding a katana made of pure lightning.

"I have sworn to protect Rias and her peerage, if I have to kill something as simple as a bird like you, then I'll do it."

Riser's wings start burning brighter and hotter, "You think that a low level devil like yourself has the ability to kill an immortal bird? HA, don't make me laugh." He said in a mocking tone.

"I do believe you don't know who you're talking to." Kaizen said raising the katana towards Riser, "I'm the Lightning Knight, Kaizen Raitoningu, knight of Sirzechs Lucifer." He said lightning flowing and crackling around his body.

"I'll gladly slaughter you slowly if I have to, you can regenerate. So I'll make you suffer if you dare try and take Rias away from us." He said in a sadistic and serious tone.

"Calm down you two, if I have to step in I will not hold back." Grayfia said in a serious tone.

The lightning stopped crackling and the katana disappeared, and Risers wings slowly vanished.

"If I'm told by that by the 'Strongest Queen' then there's no helping it. I would like to fight the 'Lightning Knight' however." He said looking at Kaizen.

"I knew that the outcome would be like this, so I guess we have to result to the final option." Grayfia said.

"Final option?" Rias and Riser said in unison.

"Rias, if you wish, we can settle this with a rating game." She said.

Rias looks to Grayfia, "An opportunity won't come like this again, I accept the rating game." She says with a smile.

"You're really accepting this huh? I don't mind, I have already a lot with the official ones, and one all of them, are you sure you want to do this Rias?" Riser says with a smug grin.

"I'll make you disappear!" Rias yells to Riser.

"Fine then, if you lose you're going to have to marry me, if you win, you can do as you like." Riser says.

"I, Grayfia, confirm your two intentions, as a representative of both of your houses, is it alright to manage the details of the game?"

"Yes." Confirmed Rias, "Yeah." Said Riser

"Understood, I'll tell both your families of the news. " Said Grayfia.

Riser looks at the group of people behind Rias, "The people you have gathered here, are these all of your servants?" he asked Rias.

"Yeah, what about them?" Rias responded.

With that, Riser broke into laughter, "You can't be serious, besides your queen, this game would be more of a joke! Your peerage won't be qualified to go up against my cute servants. Here let me show you." Snapping his figures, 15 more magic circles appeared around Riser. When they all faded it showed that all of his servants were girls.

"You obviously have forgotten that I'm here also, Riser." Kaizen said walking right next to Rias, glaring at all of Risers servants.

"You truly do sadden me Riser. Did you just choose all of these girls just because of their breast size? If so you're more pathetic then I imagined." Kaizen said in a joking tone.

Riser growled and raised his hand and snapped his fingers, "Mira, do it."

The blue haired girl known as Mira walked forward holding wooden staff. She disappeared and reappeared in front of Kaizen and attempted to hit Kaizen in the stomach with one end of her staff. Kaizen saw this coming and blocked the blow by grabbing her wooden staff and yanking it backward, forcing her towards him with the staff. Kaizen then launched his left foot out towards Mira's stomach and knocked the air right out of her; he then took the wooden staff from her hand and smacked her on top of the head with it, knocking her to the floor.

Kaizen then crouched down and picked her up by one of her ponytails, "Moron, you really shouldn't get into fights you can't finish." With that he punched Mira in the gut sending her flying towards Riser.

Some of the girls crowded around Mira to see if she was alright, and one of the bishops walked up to her and started healing her. The rest of the girls looked at Kaizen who was dusting off his haori before he looked back at them, with lightning crackling around his arm.

"So, Riser how much time are you going to give us to train?" Kaizen asked.

"I'll give you all 10 days to train." Riser said with an angered look, glaring at Kaizen.

"Are you saying that you're giving me a handicap?" Rias said angrily.

"It's going to be humiliating if your servants come into the rating game right now. It won't be very interesting now would it?" Riser said with a smug look on his face looking at Rias.

Riser looks towards his queen, "We're leaving. Also-" Riser looks to Issei, "Don't put her to shame, a blow to you is a blow to her," He said before vanishing.

"I never liked that guy." Kaizen said as Rias and her peerage looking towards him.

"So you've been sent here by my brother to protect me right?" RIas asked.

"That's correct; I'm also apparently your servant until further notice. So that means I'm in the rating game also." Kaizen said as he took a seat on the couch with a sigh of relief.

"Also, due to Sirzechs' orders, I have to live here now, and I'm also attending your school." Kaizen added.

Snapping his fingers, he was in completely different clothing, he was now in a black long coat with a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans with lighting going down the outside of the pant legs, and maroon colored converse hightops.

Akeno looks Kaizen in the eye and looks at the eyepatch covering his left eye. She reaches over to try and move it so she can see his other eye but Kaizen grabbed her arm before she can move it.

"What's the eyepatch for, Kaizen?" Akeno asked him.

"My sacred gear." He said seriously, earning some confused faces.

"My sacred gear lets me see people's vital signs, emotions, aura of the other person, and I can use their aura against them." He added on.

"You guys have club activites right? I'll let you guys get your activities done,if you need me I'm going to be sleeping down the hall, knowing that my sacred gear drains a lot from me just by hiding it." Kaizen said walking out of the room.

Kaizen then walked down the hall and found a decent sized bedroom; he made a sign appear that said, "Kaizen's room, and knock if you wish." And placed it on the door. He then walked over to the bed, took off his over coat and his converse and placed them next to his bed, he took the hair band out of his hair, letting his hair flow down to the base of his neck and laid down in the bed and closed his eyes.

**A/N: I used verses from the manga I know, but I couldn't think of any dialogue. Please, don't forget to review, it helps me a lot, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of The Lightning Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. The only thing I own is Kaizen.**

**The Next day, time 8:30 PM**

Kaizen was seen shooting his way up the mountain trail carrying a rather large back pack, leaving everyone else behind him. He heard panting behind him; he saw that Issei was seriously struggling carrying and stopped so that everyone else can catch up. He looked towards the others that were catching up to him, slowly but surely.

Rias turned and looked back at Issei, panting heavily behind Akeno, and Asia, "Come on Issei, hurry up!" she yelled to Issei as the group of 3 woman continued up the trail. "I'll help Issei as well; he is also carrying our luggage after all." Asia said with a concerned look for Issei, "It'll be fine; if he can't carry that bag then he won't get stronger." Rias said continuing forward with Akeno close behind.

Kaizen turned around looking towards Issei and the others, "You think you're having a hard time? In this bag, it's filled in all of its pockets to the brim with demonic steel and other heavy metals. Carry this up the mountain, and then we'll see whose complaining." Kaizen said with a cold stare towards Issei, continuing up the mountain.

After about 30 minutes of walking, the group finally made it to the top, where they were greeted by a large mansion. Issei was on the ground panting hard, while Kaizen was removing the bag from his back, the bag hit the ground with a loud clank.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that the bag was also made of metal?" He said while cracking his back, and neck.

Rias and Akeno looked with a disgusted expression on their faces, "Ew, do you really need to do that Kaizen?" Rias asked.

"Yes, I do, keeps myself calm, that and it relieves me to hear something crack every once in a while." Kaizen said while cracking his fingers.

Rias sighed, and the group proceeded up the stairs to the mansion, "We're going to change into more suitable clothing for this." Rias said, as Issei instantly shot up from his exhausted state, drooling slightly. Kaizen glared at Issei with lightning crackling around him, "If you dare peek on any of those ladies, I'll make sure to shock you so much that _ALL_ of your hairs will stand up." He said while throwing the metal bag into the air.

Issei flinched from hearing the threat that Kaizen gave and proceeded to go into the mansion. Kaizen raised his right hand and shot a large beam of lightning out of his hand and incinerated the metal bag, in a cloud of smoke. He turned to see the group still standing on top of the staircase.

"What's the matter? Haven't you seen a devil use lightning like that before? I'm sure you have." Kaizen said while taking of his over coat and black t-shirt, exposing his well-toned upper body to the outside. The girls blushed at seeing this and walked into the mansion.

Kaizen was now standing on the side of the mansion with his eyes closed. Rias and her peerage were staring at him, expecting something else to happen, Kaizen's eyes shot open and he shot his left fist towards the ground, creating a small moat around him, he then raised his right hand and a magic circle appeared above the small moat and started filling it with water. With a flick of his wrist, small rocks appeared around him, he was then raised about 5 feet off the ground by a larger rock and he sat cross legged on it. Another magic circle appeared over his head and started pouring cold water onto kaizen as he sat there, meditating.

Rias then looked to Issei and Kiba, "Okay you two, Kiba I need you to train Issei in swordsmanship." Kiba responded with a nod. Kiba then grabbed two bokken off the ground and passed one to Issei.

Kiba stood across from Issei at the ready and ran at Issei holding the bokken to his side. Issei tried to hit Kiba in his side but Kiba easily parried the strike, but when Kiba parried the strike he sent Issei's bokken flying out of his hands and going towards Kaizen, who was still meditating.

"Kaizen, look out!" Issei yelled as Kaiznes right hand shot up and grabbed the bokken by the handle. He turned his head and looked at Issei through the water that was still being poured on him. Kaizen then disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Issei, holding the bokken to his side.

"I hope it wasn't your intention to hit me with this while I was meditating." Kaizen said calmly.

Issei stuttered, "I-I-I-It wasn't my intention Kazien, please I'm sorry!" while going to his knees his hands together begging. Kaizen raised the bokken and was going to swing it but was stopped by Kiba. "It was my fault Kaizen; I parried a strike and sent the bokken towards you." He said bowing his head to him.

"Your apology has been accepted; just try not to parry so hard next time." Kaizen said with a smile, while hitting Issei lightly on his back, making him raise his head. "Your stances were very messy, and try using more of your peripheral vision; you're going to need it if you end up fighting an opponent that's extremely fast." He said handing the bokken back to Issei

He then turned around and raised his hands, making the place where Kaizen meditated disappear.

"Now to work on my magic." He said while shooting his right leg forward in a kicking motion, sending a large crest shaped wind towards a tree, splitting it in half. Akeno looked in awe as he kept kicking, alternating between each leg, and chopping more trees in half. Kaizen turned his head and saw Akeno observing him, and said "Don't you have to train Issei and Asia in magic Akeno?"

Akeno shook her head and replied with a smile and a small blush, "My apologies, it's just that you remind me of an old friend." She said turning around and leading Issei and Asia towards the mansion.

The sun was high in the sky when Issei and Koneko walked outside of the mansion, towards the forest that Kaizen was kicking at, "You guys gonna train with hand to hand combat?" He said, getting the attention of Koneko and Issei as he replied, "Yeah, Koneko's going to train me on how to fight." "Well, you're going to be in for some serious pain when she's done with you." Kaizen said looking at Koneko.

Kaizen watched as the two walked into the forest, and he took in a deep breath and now trained on using water and fire at once. His hands were covered with water as he shot fire out from his mouth towards a training dummy he created that screamed every time it was hit. He shot the water at the dummy in pressurized shots as he also shot fireballs at the dummy, making it scream loudly in agony. Rias, Akeno and Kiba ran out of the mansion towards where kaizen was training.

"Who's screaming?" Rias said with a serious look on her face and Akeno with a small smile. "The dummy is the one that you're looking for." Kaizen said as he shot a water blast at the dummy, making it scream I pain, "Closest thing I can get to a living thing that will scream in pain, it's music to my ears really." He said with a sadistic smile as he took in a deep breath and shot blue flames out of his mouth as he exhaled.

"How did you do that?" Akeno asked, "My imagination, like you told Issei and Asia, 'Use your imagination when it comes to magic.'" He said spraying the group of 3 with water. "Hey! What was that for?!" Rias yelled, "Come on, have a laugh every once in a while. Besides you looked a bit warm." He said poking Rias' cheek.

Minutes later and Koneko and Issei walked out of the forest with bruises and scratches over his face and arms, as he came limping out. Kaizen walked up to Issei and picked him up on his back, giving him a piggy-back ride.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Issei yelled as Kaizen continued walking, "Giving a helping hand to someone who thinks he's nothing." Kaizen replied calmly while continuing to walk forward. After reaching the mansion, he carried Issei to the bedroom and rested him on the bed as he walked towards the closet to get some first aid.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I started my training." Kaizen said while resting his shoulder, looking out the window. "When I was two weeks into my training, I was treated without care and was more of a nuisance to my teachers than I was a student. They continued treating me like that until I was 9 years old. I started working myself to when I didn't work anymore from that time on." Kaizen looked towards Issei, "You're more than you realize Issei, you might appear weak, but I know that you'll do wonders in the future." He said while taking off his eye patch and putting on a pair of glasses, the left lens covering his left eye so it wasn't visible, and walked out of the room.

** The next day: Time 10:30 am**

Rias was standing in front of Issei and Kiba holding a stop watch in her hand, "Alright, after two minutes when Issei activates his sacred gear practice will begin. Your opponent will be Kiba, is that okay?" she said looking to Kiba, "Yes." Kiba nodded.

Issei raised his left arm and it transformed into a red gauntlet with a green gem on the top of the hand. Replacing his arm up to his elbow was the gauntlet. The gauntlet's green gem glowed and a voice kept saying 'Boost!' until Rias said stop.

The practice battle began; Kaizen was resting up against a tree, observing the battle on how Issei will do against Kiba. Kiba then vanished and reappeared above Issei and came down on him with an overhead swing, a loud clang was heard and Kiba's eyes widened as he saw Issei block the strike with his left arm.

"Take this!" Issei yelled as he tried to punch Kiba with his right hand, but he vanished before he could get a hit on him. Kiba then appeared above Issei, the bokken pointing towards the top of Issei's head and came down and hit Issei on the top of his head. Issei grunted in pain and tried to kick Kiba away, but he dodged the kick and landed a small distance away from Issei.

"Issei, try using a magic attack!" Rias yelled from the side-lines. Issei then created a small orb of light in his hand and launched it forward at Kiba, a large beam of red came blasting forward towards Kiba, but in the nick of time Kiba was able to dodge the upcoming beam, but the beam was now heading towards Kaizen. Everyone's eyes widened as Kaizen walked towards the beam and held his right hand out, creating a field around him. The beam hit, creating a large explosion.

"Kaizen!" Issei yelled as the smoke disappeared and he wasn't there. Issei fell to his knees and continued to look forward as the gauntlet slowly disappeared. Everything was silent and all of a sudden a voice was heard behind them, "You called?" everyone turned around to see Kaizen standing there, unharmed. Rias ran up to Kaizen and hugged him, pushing his face into her breasts.

"Don't do that! You had all of us worried." She told as Kaizen was struggling to free himself from Rias' grip. Kaizen raised both of his hands and poked Rias in both of her sides, making her yelp and fall to the floor. Kaizen dusted off his pants, "Don't do that again Rias, I nearly choked because of that." he said coughing a little bit as he turned to Issei.

"I told you that you were going to do wonders Issei." He said with a smile, patting Issei on the shoulder. He pointed towards a mountain that was blown in half, "That attack you just did is on par with high-class devils. If anyone was hit by that, they would've either been severely injured, or blown to pieces." Kaizen said

"You're the key to us winning this game Issei. That blast of yours can drastically change the situation to our favor. You'll be open to attacks, which will scare you, but this is a team effort. We believe in you, so please believe in us and we will all be stronger." Rias said looking to everyone. "Let's show Riser what the Gremory family can do!" she yelled.

"Yes!" everyone yelled in unison, Kaizen stared at her with a smile, "We're gonna demolish him, but don't forget that he is a force to be dealt with, don't let your pride get in the way." Kaizen said to Rias with a serious face.

**8 Days later, time 11:50 PM**

Kaizen was seen in his lightning knight outfit,looking out the window with his hair tied in a pony-tail and his eye patch on and looking at his reflection, "I hope I won't have to result to using this." He said to himself as he walked out of his room, and towards the main room, where everyone was standing, including Grayfia.

"It is ten minutes before the battle, has everyone finished making their preparations?" Grayfia asked. "Don't forget that Sirzechs Lucifer will be observing this rating game." She added.

Rias sighed, "So, my brother's going to be watching this,huh…"

Issei tilted his head, "Brother?" he asked in confusion.

Kaizen walked in, "Sirzechs Lucifer is Rias' older brother, my master, and also the demon king." He said. "The last demon king died in the Great War, and Sirzechs is elected to be the next demon king." Kaizen added.

Grayfia told everyone, "The time has come, everyone please go towards the magicians area. Once the rating game starts, you'll all be transferred to a battlefield. Feel free to do anything you like once in there. Also, once inside you will not be allowed to leave until the area until the rating game has been finished." As a magic circle formed below Rias and the others, and they disappeared.

Rias and the gang appeared inside of the Occult Research Club room again. Issei looked around and found everything the same, "Did the transfer fail?" Issei asked, "No it didn't fail Issei." Kaizen said while looking out of the window. The intercom screeched and Grayfia's voice can be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Grayfia of the Gremory family. I have been charged with refereeing this match. The field is a replica of Kuoh Academy, the school that Rias attends. My master, Sirzechs Lucifer, will be observing the match." She said over the intercom.

Issei and Asia looked out the window, "Wow, everything is a replica. I'm surprised that the devils have the power to do this kind of stuff." Issei said amazed.

Grayfia continued, "Both leaders have been transferred to their respective strong holds. Rias' stronghold is the Occult Research clubroom. Riser's is in the student council room. To be promoted, pawns please go to the opponent's stronghold perimeter."

Akeno walked over to Kaizen and held her hand out, "Please, put this communicator into your ear." Kaizen took the communicator and placed it into his left ear.

"The time has come! The battle will continue from now, to day break. Without further ado let the game begin!" Grayfia said before the intercom turned off.

Kaizen wasn't listening much to the plan that Rias was telling everyone, he was too busy streaming his lightning magic in between his middle and index finger, making a finger-Taser. The only thing that broke him out of his thoughts was the mention of his name; Rias told him that he will be going with Koneko and Issei to take the gym.

Rias called Issei over and she motioned to put his head in her lap. Asia was standing over them as she made a pouting face, she looked over to Kaizen, "Let me undo your seal." She said motioning him to come to her, "I don't need to undo my seal. I probably only have to use about 10% of my full strength to beat the group of sluts- I mean servants." Kaizen said, as he made his way out of the door, towards the roof.

Kaizen made his way to the roof and found Akeno standing on the end of the roof. Rias' voice appeared in his left ear, "Kaizen, be careful, I need you to still be in the game. Your strength will be one of our carriers next to Issei."

"Roger doger." Kaizen replied, making Akeno turn around. "You ready for this Akeno?" Kaizen said making his way right next to her, "Yes, I am." She replied calmly.

"Alright, is everyone in position? We can't go back now. Our enemy is Riser Phenex. He's looked up upon by everyone, even his own family, the Phenex family! Let's wipe them clean!" Rias yelled to everyone. As they all yelled in unison "Yes ma'am."

Except for Kaizen, who just replied with "Right." As he disappeared in a bolt of lightning and shot off towards the gym.

Issei and Koneko made it into the gymnasium through the back entrance. Issei looked around himself, "Wow, this is a very good replica." Koneko headed towards a small staircase, "I think we can make it the stage through here." She said walking up the stairs, Issei close behind.

Koneko crouched down and stopped Issei from continuing forward, "An enemy is here."Koneko whispered as she looked around the corner.

"We know you're there Gremory scum!" one of the girls yelled toward the stage. 4 girls stood staring at the stage as Koneko and Issei showed themselves. "Where's the third one? Did he puss out knowing that he can't handle us?" The blue haired girl known as Mira said jokingly.

One of the ceiling lamps flickered as a voice rung throughout the gym, "My my, that's mighty impolite to say about someone who is right here, waiting." Kaizen said as a lightning bolt flashed out of the flashing lamp and raced towards the stage. Kaizen appeared out of the lightning bolt and was standing next to Issei and Koneko, "I'm Kaizen Raitoningu, knight of Sirzechs Lucifer and servant of Rias Gremory. State yourselves." He said firmly.

The girl in the cheongsam spoke out first, "Xuelan, rook of Riser Phenex."

Mira spoke after her, "I'm Mira, pawn of Riser."

Two girls who Kaizen suspected were twins spoke last, "I'm Ile and I'm a pawn." The twin on the right said, "I'm Nel and I'm also a pawn." The twin on the left said.

Koneko put on a pair of leather gloves with metal covering the knuckles, "Issei, Kaizen, you guys keep the pawns off of me. I'll go for the rook."

The twin girls put the bags slung over their shoulders down and each pulled out a chainsaw and revved them up, "It's time to slice you up!" they yelled.

Kaizen smirked making lightning appear in his right hand as a katana appeared with a completely black grip flashed into existence, "Time to party!" He said jumping off of the stage towards the twins, "Issei, you get Mira, I'll get for the twins." He said, concentrating on the twins. Issei nodded his head and went to Mira.

The twins each had a sadistic grin on their faces as they came rushing at me, "Tear him to pieces!" they yelled joyfully as the twin on the right tried to slice him down the middle, and the one on the left tried to slice him at the waist.

Kaizen turned into a bolt of lightning and raced behind the twins as he swung his katana, but being blocked by one of the girls' chainsaws, "You're not going to be the ones to take my life. Not here, NOT NOW!" Kaizen yelled as a large shock of wind blasted the girls towards the wall, making them slide.

In a flash of light, Kaizen appeared in front of Ile and slammed his left palm into her stomach, sending her flying into her sister. He watched at them chuckling as he saw them struggle to get off of each other. The twins saw him chuckle and revved up there chainsaws and continued to charge, Kaizen brought his katana to his a position to where the sword was pointing at the girls when he heard Issei talk through the earpiece.

"I have a plan Kaizen! Bring those two over here; I'll take care of things from there." He said.

Kaizen sighed and ran backwards towards Issei as the twins were relentlessly chasing after him, swinging their chainsaws trying to hit him. Kaizen brought them to Issei and disappeared to other side of the gym.

"Okay, let's see if this works." Issei said to himself as the twins were now running towards Issei. Issei ducked under a horizontal swing from Ile and pushed his right hand onto her chest, causing her to slide back. Nel ran at him trying to hit him with her saw, but Issei dodged the strike and slapped her butt. Nel rubbed her butt in confusion as to what had just happened. Mira ran at Issei and launched her pole towards Issei's chest. He grabbed the pole and broke it into and pushed Mira back towards the twins, now on the ground.

Issei was rubbing his hands, "Wow, that hurt a bit. That pole was harder than I expected."

"That pervert touched my chest." Ile said glaring at Issei.

"He touched my butt." Nel said.

"My pole…" Mira said holding her now broken pole with a sad face.

"Oh come on girls. You like being touched there all the time and you know it. What happened to moaning when Riser was rubbing your chest, Ile?" Kaizen said smirking with an arched eyebrow.

"Riser will be so peeved if we lost to this pervert!" Nel said revving up her chainsaw.

"Taste my special move!" Issei yelled while forming his left hand into a snapping position with his fingers.

"Oooooh. This is going to be good." Kaizen said, waiting in anticipation for what his special move is.

"Dress Break!" Issei yelled as he snapped his fingers and the girls' clothing ripped off leaving them all naked.

"HYAAAAAH!" the girls screamed as they tried their best to cover their private places.

Issei was having a nosebleed as he was describing how he was able to use a trick like that. Kaizen got tick-marked and walked up to Issei and slapped the back of his head, making him fall to the floor rubbgin the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Issei looked at Kaizen with a small tear forming in his eyes.

"I HATE perverts. You sadden me a lot more now Issei." Kaizen said looking to the girls. "My most sincere apologies for my comrade's behavior, also this ends here." Kaizen said looking at the naked girls.

"Akeno's preparations are complete, go on with the plan." Rias said to everyone's ear pieces. All three of them ran out of the gymnasium, leaving the four girls in there. After a few seconds of walking away, the whole building exploded leaving rubble left.

"Riser Phenex's peerage is now 3 pawns and 1 rook weaker." Grayfia said over the intercom.

"Good job Akeno." Kaizen said looking up towards her with a smile, making her blush.

An explosion was heard a few feet away from them, Issei ran towards where the explosion happened and was holding a damaged Koneko in his arms as she opened her eyes.

"I just wanted to be more of a help to you guys." She said.

Kaizen walked towards her and kneeled down close to her, "You did great Koneko. We couldn't have done that without you. Now take a rest, we'll take care of things from here." With a calming smile on his face as Koneko disappeared in a blue dust.

"Rias' peerage is 1 rook weaker." Grayfia said over the intercom.

Issei, was now crying at the loss of Koneko, "There's no need for crying Issei. When a piece is damaged to where they can't fight any longer, they are transported to a medical facility for treatment." Kaizen clarified staring at the sky, towards a woman flying in the air with her devil wings out. Issei shot right out of his sitting position and yelled at her.

"HEY BITCH, COME DOWN HERE! I'LL FIGHT YOU!" He yelled raising his fist to her. She smirked at him.

"Well, aren't you a foul mouthed servant? Would you like to explode like your friend just did?" She said as a lightning bolt grazed her cheek, leaving a small cut on her face as she turned to see Kaizen and Akeno floating across from her. Akeno had her devil wings spread while Kaizen was floating, his legs now turned into lightning bolts.

"You'll have now quarreled with him, Bomb Queen. You'll be fighting me." Kaizen said glaring at Yubelluna, or the Bomb Queen.

"Issei, get going. Go to where you're supposed to meet up with Kiba. I'll take down this whore of a queen." Kaizen said as Yubelluna gritted her teeth as she heard that last statement.

"GO!" He yelled as Issei turned and ran towards the sports field. "I'll have a good amount of fun taking you down; your screams will be music to my ears." Kaizen said with a sadistic smile.

"I'll blow you into a million pieces knight." She said smirking.

"There's two ways on how that'll go." He said jokingly making her chuckle.

Kaizen then disappeared and reappeared to Yubelluna's left side. She turned her head and raised her hand, making a bomb seal appear and explode on contact with Kaizen. When the smoke cleared, it showed him with his obi ripped, exposing his upper body. Lightning then was crackling around him as he glared into Yubelluna's soul.

"Big mistake." He said as lightning was flying through the skies, striking Kaizen. After multiple strikes from the lightning, his brown iris was now bright yellow, and his pupil was now in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Now you'll see why I'm named 'The Lightning Knight.'" He said as he shot towards Yubelluna, she shot three bomb seals towards Kaizen but he disappeared and reappeared behind them and continued on forward. He was now in front of Yubelluna and he grabbed her waist and turned upside down, slamming into the ground beneath them. He got up and grabbed her by the shoulder and made his fingers into a peace sign, with lightning streaming between the fingers.

"I hope you like Tasers, things will get shocking." He said with a sadistic smile crawling across his face as he placed the two fingers onto her hips and enveloping her in yellow light as she screamed in agony.

After about two minutes of constantly shocking her, he stopped and looked at her. He raised his hand and stepped back.

"Akeno, get behind me." He said as he lowered his hand and a giant lightning bolt came down and struck Yubelluna. The giant lightning bolt was blue and purple in color and was in the shape of a tiger. Yubelluna was screaming as she slowly vanished and disappeared.

"Riser Phenex's peerage is now a Queen weaker." Grayfia said.

"Aww, I really wanted to have more fun with the supposed Bomb Queen." Kaizen said, slightly bummed out that he couldn't have more fun, as he turned around and saw Akeno with a smile filled with lust.

"I didn't know that you had such a sadistic side to you kaizen." She said.

"Well, you should know now. Even though we were friends when we were younger." He said as he rose into the air and shot off towards the student council building.

"Riser Phenex's peerage is now 1 bishop, 2 knights, 1 rook, and 2 pawns weaker." Grayfia said over the intercom.

Kaizen made it to where Rias and Riser were fighting, but due to his enhanced hearing, he was hearing something he couldn't believe.

"Please Riser stop this, I resign, please I resig-" before she could finish what she was saying, foot came in and hit Riser in the face causing him to fly out of Rias' grasp and towards the other side of the building.

Kaizen landed in front of Rias and looked back towards her. "Kaizen, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now, I will not allow you to marry the man you do not truly love. I am willing to make sure that happens." Kaizen said looking at Riser regenerate from the cuts and bruises he got from the kick.

"Riser, resign now and you won't suffer the pain that I will invoke on you." Kaizen said lightning forming around him.

Riser laughed and looked back to Kaizen, "I have won every rating game I've competed in. Defeating a low class devil like you will be as easy as stepping on a spider!" he said with a smirk filled with pride.

"Well then, I might as well make this fast for you then. I'm going to make this victory short and sweet." Kaizen said as he lightning was coiling around his left leg. Rias and everyone else watched in awe at how the lightning was forming. A few seconds past and the sheath of Honjo Masamune revealed itself to everyone's eyes. Kaizen then grabbed the handle of the katana and slowly pulled out the blade. The blade was silver and a little over 4 feet long, it had lightning decals on the blade and 'Student' inscribed onto the blade.

In one swift motion he swung the blade and a large crescent shape of wind shot at Riser. Riser didn't have time to react before the wave hit and caused him to scream in pain as he couldn't regenerate his legs.

"HOW'S THIS POSSIBLE?! I CAN'T REGENERATE!" He screamed as he looked at Kaizen in fear as he walked closer to him.

"You see Riser; this sword is actually a holy sword. It was given to me by my sensei who was a fallen angel, but is now the Underworlds greatest knight. I can also use devil magic with this sword because of the magic imbued in the swords material by the Underworlds best bishop." Kaizen said as he swung Masamune into Risers side, causing him to scream again.

"I RESIGN! SO PLEASE STOP!" Riser screamed as Kaizen cut off Riser's left arm.

"Now to finish this." He said as he raised Masamune into the air. The large lightning bolt from before shot from the sky and around Kaizen. Kaizen then waved his hand and the bolt dispersed into thousands of 2 and a half foot long katanas, circling around Riser in a dome shape.

"**5000 blades peril."** Kaizen said as he sheathed the holy-devil katana and the swords shot at Riser, all going through him at once. Seconds later he disappeared in a blue light and Grayfia was heard on the intercom.

"Riser Phenex has been defeated! Rias Gremory's peerage is the victor!" Everyone cheered and got into a group hug. Kaizen then started to stagger forward as he fell to one knee, breathing hard.

"Kaizen, are you alright?" Rias asked with a concerned expression.

"Yeah, everything's alright…" Kazien said as he slowly faded out and he fell to the floor of the roof.

**A/N: Oooooh boy! That sure took some time to make. Gotta love them cliffhangers. Anyways, sorry that I haven't been updating Exorcists journey, I'm going to start working on the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Make sure to leave a review. It'll help a lot. Have a pleasant day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, all I own is Kaizen.**

**Day after the Rating game**

Kaizen was in a hospital bed, his left covered with bandages, he moved around for a little bit and then he opened his eye. Akeno was sitting right next to his bed in a couch, asleep. He looks to her and smiles.

'_She looks so peaceful when she's asleep.' _He thinks to himself as he moves around in the bed, feeling a headache coming in, he grasps his head and closes his eye as a sharp pain ran through his head. He groans in pain and, after a few minutes, the pain went away.

He continues to fidget around in the bed, and he then finally shifts his legs off the side of the bed. He slides himself off of the bed and looks in the mirror across from him. He was only in his boxers, his toned body being exposed to the air condition, he lets out a little shiver as he snapped his fingers and his regular clothes were back on him.

Akeno shifted in her sleep and muttered "I'm sorry." Repeatedly as she started to cry softly. Kaizen saw a tear stream down her face and walked over to where she was sleeping and moved her, so that her head was on his lap. He ran his hand through her hair as she stopped crying. He looked over at the clock and it said that it was 2:30.A.M. He looked down to Akeno to see that her eyes started to open slowly. He looked down to her and smiled.

"Go to sleep Akeno, you did an amazing job out there." Kaizen said as he grasped his head again. She smiled and put her hand on his face, feeling the heat from his face onto her cold hand. Her eyes started to close again as she drifted back to sleep. He put his hands together and a glow started to appear inside of his hands, he separated his hands and a large woolen blanket appeared, covering Akeno. He placed a pillow from his bed under her head as she groaned a bit in her sleep. He then walked out of the door and towards the roof.

When Kaizen made it to the roof, the moon was still in the sky as the stars were out. He looked towards the crescent shaped moon and sat down. After a few minutes, he found himself laying down, closing his eyes. His eyes shot open again when someone opened the door and closed it, walking towards him. He shot up into a sitting position and looked back, the person that made that noise was Rias, and she was standing in her night gowned with glasses on.

"I didn't expect you to be awake Kaizen." Rias said as she walked towards him and sat next to him. "What happened to you back there? I didn't see you wounded or anything." She asked with a concerned expression.

"There's an explanation to what you saw back there." Kaizen said looking to Rias, trying his best not to look down.

"I hope there is." She said looking at his bandages.

Kaizen started to take off the bandages one by one. After a few seconds, his left eye was exposed. It looked like the other eye, except that it had a seal to what looked like the seal of Marax and it was closed. He pointed to it.

"This seal is what prevents my sacred gear from unleashing. I hate using it, it makes me suffer, and it is such a huge pain, in both contexts'. It causes me pain from time to time, and it's a pain to hide." Kaizen said as he looked towards Rias.

"Who sealed it?" Rias asked

"Koarin, the underworlds greatest bishop, and Sirzechs himself." Kaizen said looking down to the roof.

Rias' eyes widened "The 'Dark Bishop' and my brother had to seal your sacred gear? It's that strong?"

"Yes, but that amount of power comes at a cause." Kaizen said

"A cause?" Rias asked arching an eyebrow

"Every time I use my sacred gear, it takes a few months off of my life time. I have to say after each use; I lose about 2 and a half months." Kaizen said looking at Rias as her expression turned from curious to surprise.

"You're telling me that your life is being taken away because of that sacred gear?" She said seriously.

"That's correct. If I manage to balance break, then my power will be so strong that my body will begin to destroy itself. Right now, I have about 320 years left to live." Kaizen confirmed, "I just hope that I can find the one I love before I pass." Kaizen said as he looked up to the stars.

Rias envelopes Kaizen in a warming embrace, "I'm sure that you can find the one you love. Don't be putting yourself down." Rias said as she looked at Kaizens good eye.

"Thank you Rias. You weren't like this when you were younger. You were always so mean to me." Kaizen said chuckling.

"I was not!" Rias said.

"You're right, you were always ignoring me." Kaizen said jokingly as he walked over to the door, "I'm heading back to sleep, you should too." He said as he walked into the hallway and back into his room.

Akeno was still sleeping on the couch as he kneeled down to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead; she muttered something in her sleep.

"Mmmm, lower please." She said lustfully

Kaizen only arched an eyebrow and climbed back onto the bed and thought for a few minutes.

'_I don't think she can remember me. She might bring up why I said that we were friends when were younger. She also seems to be having very lewd dreams and thoughts.'_ His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**4 hours later, 6:30 AM**

Kiazen's eye opens again as he raises himself to a sitting position. He looks to his left and finds Akeno still asleep, softly breathing. He gets out of the bed and walks over to the doorway and out into the hallway. He continues down the stairs and out of the front door. He turns around to look at the building he was resting and found that he was resting in the Occult Research club. He walks back into the house and into the main room, where Rias was sitting at her desk doing paper work.

"When did you get up?" Kaizen asked as he walked into the room and took a seat on one of the couches.

Rias raised her head and looked towards Kaizen, "I've been up since 4 o'clock. I couldn't get much knowing that I had paper work to do." She said as she looked down to her work and continued signing her signature.

Kaizen looked at the way how Rias wrote her signature and made a pen appear in his hand, "What documents need your signature?" he asked walking behind the desk.

"All of these papers need my signature. Why do you ask?" Rias turned her head.

Kaizen grabbed a blank piece of paper and signed Rias' signature on it, making it exactly like hers, "Just wanting to help." Kaizen said as he took a paper and wrote her signature on the line. "You have worked a long time, and also fought a good fight, take a little rest. I'll sign the rest of these documents." He said motioning to a couch.

"I can't do that. I have to give these documents the signature signed by me, they can tell if it's signed by someone else." Rias said as she continued to sign the documents.

"If you say so." Kaizen shrugged as he lay on a chair upside down.

After a long moment of silence, "So, what're the plans for today?" Kaizen asked as he looked back to Rias.

"Well, I'm going to be moving in to Issei's house today, and we'll also be having a meeting at his house." Rias looking from her finished documents, towards the clock, **6:45 AM**.

"Time sure does fly doing nothing. I just want to get this first day over with." Kaizen said as he flipped himself off of the couch. He snaps his fingers and after a brief moment, he was in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"We should get to school now. It starts in about 10 minutes." Kaizen said as Rias stood up and walked towards the door, opening the door. Kaizen was blinded slightly and he felt something missing.

"Something feels out of place…"Kaizen said as he felt around in his pockets.

"Your eye patch?" Rias pointed out.

"OH SHIT!" Kaizen said as he covered his left eye and searched all of his pockets, eventually pulling out his eye patch and putting it over his left eye.

Rias made a small giggle and proceeded to walk towards the school.

"It's been a while since I've been to a school." Kaizen said looking around, some of the students staring at the two walking together. There was a small amount of boy students around the yard, some girls looked at Kaizen.

"Is he a new student?"

"He looks different than the other boys."

"I would like to know his type."

"What's under his eye patch?"

Rias grabbed onto Kaizen's arm, squishing it between her breasts.

"Mind explaining to me why you're doing that to my arm?" Kaizen said as he looked to Rias, now wrapped around his right arm.

"Well you're my protector. So why can't I be as close to my protector as I can?" Rias asked looking up to him in a smile.

"You have a point there Rias. But do you really have to squeeze my arm between your breasts?" Kaizen asked as he lightly blushed.

"Don't you like breasts? Issei does." Rias asked squeezing his arm a little harder.

"You forget Rias. I'm not Issei. Even though I can't deny that I do like breasts as much as the next guy, I'm not obsessed like that pervert I'm supposed to protect. Also, I would appreciate it that you would not compare me to Issei." Kaizen said, getting his arm free from Rias' grip, and walking into the main building.

* * *

**TIME SKIP. AFTER SCHOOL**

Kaizen was walking towards Issei's house, turning his head and looking around to see if anyone was looking at him. After confirming that no one was outside, he snaps his fingers and was in his normal apparel, his over coat flowing in the wind. He finally makes his way to the front of Issei's house. He walks to the porch and knocks on the door. Issei opens the door and invites Kaizen in.

"So this is what a pervert's house is like." Kaizen said as he sniffed the air, "Smells like him too." He shudders as he walks over to the coffee table and picks up a small book.

"Ohhhhhh. Issei's humiliating and perverted childhood past." Kaizen said ominously as he turned pages. Issei was already telling his mom to not show his regular childhood pictures.

"Hey Kiba, look at this one." Kaizen motioned for Kiba to come over, as he was holding Issei back by putting a hand on Issei's forehead as he flailed his arms, trying to get the book. Kiba looked at the picture as his eyes widened,

"You finally noticed it too?" Kaizen said as he let Issei go and let Kiba hold the book. "Hey, Issei. Do you remember this?" Kiba asked as he pointed to the sword

"I don't really remember that. I was young at the time. Why?" Issei asked as he looked at Kiba.

"Things like this can be found in the most unexpected places. Issei, this is a holy sword!" Kiba said with now a serious look on his face.

"A holy sword?" Issei asked with an arched brow.

"A sword created in the heavens. The most well-known variant of these kinds of swords is Excalibur, the sword wielded by the legendary King Arthur." Kaizen said walking out the door, "I'm going to do some research."

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

"We need to be in our best shape for this baseball tournament!" Rias yelled, now in a pair of black shorts and a pink sweat jacket.

"Asia, it's now your turn." RIas pointed the bat she was holding towards the blond girl. She was now walking out into the field. Rias throws the baseball into the air and hits the ball with her bat, sending the ball towards Asia. The ball goes in between her legs as it went behind her.

"Try and catch the ball properly." She told Asia as she went to go get the ball. "Okay Kaizen, it's now your turn." She said motioning for Kaizen to walk out to the pitchers plate. She throws the ball into the air and hits the ball with the tip of the bat, sending the ball towards Kaizen.

"That was a bad shot!" She yelled as Kaizen stared at the now approaching ball. He shoots his left hand out and catches the ball right before it passes by him. He throws the ball back to her, catching it.

"Kiba, it's your turn. Here it comes!" Rias said as she hit the ball high in the sky.

Issei looks at the ball now falling towards Kiba, "If it's with Kiba. It should be an easy win." The baseball hits Kiba on the head as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." He said rubbing his head.

"Kiba, you need to get a grip." Rias said.

"What's getting to you Kiba? You've been acting strange lately." Issei said, gripping his hands in a fist.

"Sorry." Kiba said as he picked up the ball and threw it back to Rias.

"It's O.K. We need to take a small break anyway." Rias said making her way towards a bench.

Kaizen walked up to Kiba, who was deep in thought. "Okay, what's got your mind all jumbled into knots now?" Kaizen asked as he summoned a magic circle and shot cold water into his mouth.

"It's about that holy sword in the picture. I'm starting to have flash backs from that day." Kiba said as he stared at the clouds.

"I'm sorry for you man." Kaizen said patting his shoulder.

"Alright, let's get back to practice." Rias said, closing a book and setting it back on the bench.

Rias, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and Kaizen were sitting in the Occult Research club meeting room, with 2 new people in the room with them. The main one being a girl with black hair cut into a short bob cut, with violet eyes. She wears red glasses and is in the Kuoh girl's uniform. The 2nd person being a boy with short blond hair and grey eyes. He also wears the Kuoh boy's uniform, but without the blazer and the sleeves rolled up.

The sliding door opens and Issei and Asia walk through, "Sorry we're late Buchou." Issei said before seeing the girl and the boy, "Student Council president?" Issei says as they make eye contact.

"Issei, Asia, let me introduce you 2 to Sona Sitri. As you probably know, she's the student council president." Rias said introducing Sona.

"Pleased to meet you all." She said, adjusting her glasses.

"Um Buchou, why is the student council president here?!" Issei questioned.

The blond boy spoke out, "Could it be that Rias hasn't told Hyoudou about us?"

"Saji, you know that we are not allowed to mess with the affairs of another devil. It also hasn't been long since he's been reincarnated. So it's natural that he doesn't know of us." Sona said looking the blond boy named Saji.

"WE'RE EXPOSED?!" Issei yelled as he looked to the 2.

"We aren't exposed Issei. Sona and Saji here are also devils. Sona is the next heiress of the Sitri household." Kaizen said rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" Issei asked.

"The Sitri household, like the Phenex household and the Gremory household, is part of the 72 pillars. The Gremory household has the real power of the school, while the Sitri household is entrusted with governing." Sona said looking to Issei.

"Because the student council president and us, the servants of the Sitri household run around during the day, you guys are enjoying a regular school life. As long as you remember that, you won't receive punishment alright?" Saji said.

"This is the Student Council's secretary, 2nd year Saji Genshirou, the pawn of the Sitri family." Rias identified.

"Wait, so this means that all the member of the Student Council are…" Issei said

"Devils, yes." Kaizen finished as he moved to stand next to Akeno.

"Ooh, to think there was another 2nd person that is also the pawn of a household." Issei said smiling to Saji.

"It really hurts my pride knowing that I'm put in the same boat as you. One of the perverted trio." Saji said with a disgusted look.

"What?!" Issei yelled as he ran up to Saji, his hand in a fist.

"Do you wanna fight?! Even though I look like this, I took up 4 of her pawns!" Saji said proudly.

"It's best you now get in a fight with Issei, Saji." Kaizen said walking in between the 2. "You took up 4, that's a decent amount. But Issei here took up all 8 of Rias' pawns. If you want to fight him though, it's your funeral." Saji's eyes widened.

"My apologies Issei. My servants don't usually show that they're full of rudeness. If possible, I want the new comers to get along." Sona said adjusting her glasses.

"Now, I'm sure that finishes our introductions. We will excuse ourselves now. I look forward to the ball tournament, Rias." Sona said before leaving the room.

After a few minutes of silence Kaizen breaks it, "Issei, if you get into any kind of fight with Saji, I will not hesitate to beat both of your asses." Kaizen said with a sadistic smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Issei says with a shudder.

* * *

**Day of the Ball tournament.**

The first event was for tennis.

Issei and Saji were cheering on their leaders on the side, Saji standing waving a flag that says 'Student Council'.

Kaizen was sitting on a metal fold up chair with a bag of buttered popcorn in his right hand, and a 2 liter bottle of Ginger-Ale by the legs of the chair. Akeno and the rest were standing near Kaizen as they watched the intense game. It was Rias' turn to serve the ball to Sona.

"Ufufu. How nice of us to see the battle of two high-class devils in a place like this." Akeno said, holding a hand up to her mouth.

"Mmhm." Kaizen mumbled, with a mouth full of popcorn. He offered some popcorn to Akeno, she kindly declined as Kaizen offered the popcorn to everyone else. Sona hit the tennis ball as it now started to zoom at Rias, she tried to hit the ball but it turned and hit the ball right next to her, Sona scoring a point.

"Demonic power infused ball?!" Issei yelled in disbelief as Saji was jumping happily at the victory.

The two high-class devils kept hitting the ball back and forth to each other until Sona did the same trick from before. She made contact with the ball; it was zooming through the air. She hit the ball a little too hard and it turned and headed on a one-way course to Kaizens face.

Kaizen was about to put more popcorn into his mouth, but the incoming tennis ball hit the popcorn out of his hand and replaced the popcorn. Without realizing this, Kaizen took a bite out of the tennis ball and happily chewed and swallowed the piece of the tennis ball. He opened his eyes to look at what replaced the regular buttery taste of popcorn, he shrugged and shoved the remains of the tennis ball and happily ate the only tennis ball they have.

"Did that really just happen?" Sona said as she walked across the court and towards Rias.

"I think that just did." Rias said with a sweat drop on the back of her head as she walked over to her peerage.

"Ara ara. It seems that your protector didn't protect your victory." Akeno said as she looked to the happily chewing Kaizen. She remembered the time she had with the child version of him, but little did she know that the boy in front of her is also her childhood friend.

Kaizen swallowed the tennis ball and picked up his 2 liter bottle and chugged it down. He looked up and saw Rias in front of him.

"What?" He said tilting his head.

"Never mind that. Sona said that she has another game in mind. Let's go to the gym and get ready." Rias said as they started to walk to the gym.

Kaizen stood up from his chair, he picked up what he had, and folded the chair and walked over to the gym, walking right next to Akeno.

"Kaizen?" Akeno said as she looked him in his brown eye.

"Yeah?" Kaizen replied as he returned eye contact.

"During the rating game, what do you mean by that we were friends when we were younger?" Akeno asked.

"I mean by what I said. I'll tell you later though." He said as he grabbed Akeno's hand and proceeded towards the gym.

Akeno was blushing a little bit as she walked holding Kaizens hand. After about 2 minutes of walking, they made it to the gym. Rias was in her pink and white track suit, as Kiba and Issei were in their grey and white track suits. Asia was wearing a white shirt with navy blue bloomers. Koneko was wearing the same thing. When Kaizen was finished looking at the others, he looked to Akeno who was walking to the group wearing red track pants and a white shirt.

"Kaizen! Get over here, we need to discuss something." Rias waved to Kaizen as he started to walk towards them. He snapped his fingers and appeared a black muscle shirt and black shorts with 2 yellow strips going down the outside of his legs.

"It looks like dodge ball was the sport to settle who wins this. Let's win it!" Rias said as Issei handed everyone head bands.

"Let's all become a team by wearing these!" Issei said as he handed out the bands.

"I'm surprised Issei. The workmanship is unexpected." Kaizen said as he was position the band over his left eye.

"Ara, if I remember correctly, the other clubs also wear something like this." Akeno said tying on the headband.

Kaizen took off his eye patch, exposing his sealed eye. Akeno blinked and stared at his eye as Kaizen hid it under the headband and tied it.

"Let's get this game started shall we?" Kaizen said as he walked to the wall.

The bell rang and the baseball team bolted for the balls. They all grabbed one and aimed at Issei.

"Aim for Hyoudou!" One of the guys said as they started focusing their throws specifically on Issei .

"Why me?!" Issei yelled as he was constantly dodging the incoming balls.

"There's no way we can hit the 2 great ladies, Rias and Akeno, and there's no way we can go for healing maiden Asia, or the mascot Koneko! If we go for Kiba the girls will surly kill us! So that leaves you and that guy with that covered eye!" They yelled as they started throwing the balls again.

One of the baseball guys through a ball at Issei, but he caught the ball and threw it to Koneko, who through it and hit a guy in the upper chest.

"Resent me all you want! Damn you for being handsome!" One of the guys said as he threw a ball at Kiba, looking the opposite direction lost in thought.

"Kiba! What are you doing just standing the-" Issei said before he suffered a 'critical' blow. He immediately fell to the floor grasping his crotch with tears running down his face. Kaizen, standing near the wall cringing after what had happened.

Kaizen then walked in front of Rias and the group and held out his arms to his sides. The baseball boys didn't wait and took the opportunity and through all of the balls at once. Kaizen closed his eyes and grabbed a ball from the ground and quickly deflected all of the dodge balls, sending them behind him. He stared at the astonished baseball team as he cranked his arm back and threw a ball towards one of the guys; he hit one guy in the chest and sent him sliding on his back. He ran over to the other balls and continuously threw all of the dodge balls and got all of them out.

Rias walked over to Kiba and slapped, "Are you awake now?" She said as Kiba looked the other way and walked off.

Kiba turned around and smiled rubbing the back of his neck, "I apologize for what happened in there Rias. I wasn't feeling well. I'm tired, so please can you give me a break from club activities?" Kiba said as he turned around and started to walk off.

Kaizen followed Kiba and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know what your problem is, do you really think that thinking about that project would really do anything good for you?" Kiba slapped Kaizens hand off of his shoulder and turned to him, "That's why I'm going now. I have sworn myself, and my friends that I destroy that holy sword." He said as he walked off as it started to rain.

Kaizen walked back to the group, being shielded by a magic circle, "Well? What's wrong with Kiba?" Rias asked as Kaizen walked under the magic circle.

"It's something that involves him only." Kaizen said in a calming tone.

"If it involves my servant, then it involves me!" Rias said raising her voice as she grabbed Kaizens shoulders. "Tell me, please." Rias pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rias. But I cannot give you information that does not involve you. But all I can tell you is that Kiba is out on a hunt." Kaizen said as he turned his back and was walking back to the Occult Research Club house, his hear being matted down by the now-pouring rain.

Kaizen made it to the old building and opened the door, now drenched in cold rain, he clapped his hands and air dried him. He walked over to the meeting room, but was the second person in there. The first person was Akeno, who was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Akeno looked to Kaizen and motioned for him to come and sit next to her. He walked over and sat right next to her as Akeno looked at his one eye.

"Now can you tell me by what you said?" Akeno asked.

Kaizen chuckled, "You're never gonna pass this up are you?" He said jokingly

Akeno shook her head, "Not if you let me do other things with you." She said licking her lips seductively.

"Fine then; I met you 10 years ago. You might recall meeting a little boy on the streets.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

It was a hot summer day; the heat was beating down hard on a little boys head, his white hair and blue and purple tips flowing in the breeze as he was walking down the street. He looked to be at around 6 years old. He was walking down the streets, when he something that caught his eye. He saw a girl that had long black hair tied in a small pony tail. She was wearing a dirtied white shirt with angel wings on the back and black shorts. He walked over to her and sat right next to her; she looked at him and scooted away from him. He looked at her and smiled.

"What happened to you?" The boy asked.

"I ran away from my home." The girl said as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable position. She had scrapes on her knees and bruises on her arms.

"You're hurt!" The boy said as he stood up, grabbing the girls hand and hoisting her up.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the boy started walking her towards his house.

"My dad's a scientist; I think he can help you get clean." He said as he proceeded to walk.

"My name's Kaizen by the way. Kaizen Raitoningu, what's your name?" Kaizen asked as he turned his head.

"My name's Akeno Himejima." She said quietly as they approached his front door.

Kaizen opened the door and looked back to Akeno, who wasn't walking into the house, "Don't be shy. My parents are the nicest you'll ever see!" Kaizen said dragging her in. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kaizen yelled as the two walked into his dad's lab.

"Hey Kaizen; I can't play with you right now. I'm busy working." The man said as he looked into a microscope and writing results on a notepad, his blue and purple hair following shortly.

"Dad, I have someone I want you to look at and see if she has anything bad." Kaizen said showing Akeno to his dad.

The man turned his head and adjusted his black rimmed glasses and stared at Akeno, his brown eyes making eye contact with her violet eyes.

"Okay son; Miss, if you can please sit on the table over there." Kaizens Dad pointed to a table behind him.

Akeno walked over to the table and jumped onto the table. A few minutes later Kaizens dad walked over to the table holding a stethoscope, he put on a pair of latex gloves and lightly brushed his fingers over her bruises, Akeno cringed a little bit. He hit the joint connecting her knee and she kicked her leg up. He took stethoscope and placed it on her back.

"Breathe in and out slowly please." He said, as she complied.

He grabbed a paper towel and washed it in cold water. He walked back to Akeno and gently cleaned her scrapes and scratches. He covered her scrapes and scratches with Band-Aids and took off his latex gloves and threw them into a garbage can.

He looked to Kaizen and then Akeno, "Her injuries won't get infected now. Any longer and they surely would get infected. Why didn't you go to your parents and have them clean it for you?" He asked.

Akeno shifted in her seat, but Kaizen spoke up, "She ran away from her home. I was wondering if she could stay with us."

"Now Kaizen, is that really the smart thing to do? Her parents will get worried sick about her." Kaizens dad said kneeling down to him.

"My dad doesn't care about me, and my mom died."Akeno said as she looked to Kaizen and jumped off the table.

"You can stay with us, Miss. Atleast, until your father starts to care about again." Kaiznes dad said.

Akeno looked to him and smiled, "You can really do that?" She said.

"I'm sure my wife won't mind. Besides, my dad was like that also." He said taking off his glasses. "My name is Mamoru. My wife is named Naito. You already know my son, Kaizen."

* * *

**Flash back end**

"And that's how I and you first met." Kaizen said moving a hand through his hair.

"So it was you." Akeno said looking at Kaizen.

"Shall I continue the story?" Kaizen asked.

"Please, do." She nodded.

"Well, we lived like that for about 1 and a half years and then you just disappeared." Kaizen continued.

* * *

**Flash back**

"We're back!" Kaizen said as he and Akeno walked through the door with backpacks on their shoulders.

"Ah. Welcome back kids." Naito said; peeking her head through the kitchen doorway, her white hair slinging under her.

"Hey, Kaizen, I'm going to go for a walk. Is that okay?" Akeno asked.

"Of course! Just make sure to get back before dinner time." Kaizen said as Akeno smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, as she walked out of the door and ran off.

"She really has changed, hasn't she Kaizen?" His mother asked.

* * *

**TIME SKIP: 7:30 PM**

Kaizen and his parents were at the table eating, but Akeno was still gone.

"Kaizen, do you know where Akeno went to?" Mamoru asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to go out and look for her." Kaizen said as he finished his dinner and stood up. He walked out of the dining room and grabbed his black hoodie and ran out of the house, closing the door.

He ran towards the park down the road, and looked around. He couldn't find her there, Suddenly there he felt something and followed the sense. He was led to, what looked like a shrine gate. He saw two people standing in front of each other talking. Then a red glowing circle appeared under the two. Kaizen saw that one of the girls was Akeno, the other girl had crimson hair going down to the middle of her back. He then sprinted as fast as he can to try and get her.

"AKENO!" Kaizen yelled. She turned her head and smiled, Kaizen had tears coming down his face. Akeno and the red haired girl turned their heads to see Kaizen running towards the girls. Akeno smiled as she vanished into thin-air right when Kaizen got to where they were standing.

"Akeno…" Kaizen said as tears streamed down his face and he fell to his knees.

After Akeno leaving Kaizen, he always went to that shrine and awaited his return. Soon, the days turned into weeks.

* * *

**Time Skip, 3 weeks after Akeno leaving.**

It was night time, the moon was half full, but still its glow gave off some light to see. Kaizen was sitting at the shrine's gate, curled into a ball hugging his knees. He was staring at the ground. He got up from his sitting position and began to walk down the shrines stairs, and headed to his house.

When Kaizen reached the door, he heard voices. The voice of his mom, and his dad, but there was someone else in there with them, he sounded angry.

"Don't play games with me! Tell me where the boy is!" The man yelled.

"For the last time, we will not tell you! Even if you kill us!" Kaizen heard his mom's voice. Kaizen then heard a gunshot. Kaizen burst the door open, to see a man with jet black hair, red eyes, black dress pants, a leather jacket and holding a large silver pistol. To the side was his mom holding his blood covered dad. Kaizen stood there in shock to see that his dad was dead.

"Speak of the devil." The man said as he pointed the pistol at Kaizen, "Say good night." He pulled the trigger. The bullet was racing towards Kaizen; his mom raced to Kaizen at incredible speeds and was in front of him instantly, her back facing the man. The bullet made contact into the top of Naito's back. She dropped to the floor, a pool of blood coming from her wound.

"Mom!" Kaizen yelled as he had his mom's head in his lap, her lifeless eyes looking into Kaizen'.

"Now that she's out of the way, this'll be just like taking candy from a baby. Instead, it's taking the life from a child!" The man said laughing as he pulled the trigger again, the bullet racing at Kaizen's head. Kaizen's head shot up.

"HRRAAAAAUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Kaizen shouted as the bullet shattered. Kaizen was enveloped in a bright red aura, his left eye now completely red and the pupil constricted. He slowly rose up and looked at the now astonished man.

"You killed my mom and dad. I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Kaizen yelled as all the glass and picture frames shattered. The aura surrounding him turned into multiple arms and shot towards the man. The man sprouted black wings and flew through the hole he made in the roof. The arms grabbed his legs and dragged him down to where Kaizen was standing.

"P-Please, spare me. I beg of you!" The man pleaded.

"Did you spare my parents when they wanted you to spare me? You're not worth the life energy you were used to be created with." Kaizen said as the aura arms ripped off his legs.

"GUAAAGGHHH!" He screamed as blood was coming from where his legs used to be.

Kaizen smiled insanely as the red arms ripped the man to pieces. Hearing the screams of his enemy being eviscerated was music to his ears. When there was nothing left but entrails and limbs scattered across the room, he used his aura arms to scoop up his parents and the remains of the man and walked outside. He walked towards the shrines gate and dug 3 holes, 2 for his parents, 1 for the remains of their killer. After placing the bodies and remains into the holes, he used his aura and created 2 stones.

_ 'Here lies Mamoru and Naito Raitoningu, loving parents of Kaizen Raitoningu. 1983-2013, 1987-2013'_

_'Here lies the man of which caused the death of Mr. and Mrs. Raitoningu. May he be forgiven for the sins that he's committed.'_

Ever since that fateful day, Kaizen lived on the streets. He stole what he could to survive. But after living like that for a year. Today was the anniversary of his mom and dad's marriage. Kaizen was walking to the graves of his deceased parents with a bouquet of flowers he stole from a lady walking down the street. He walked up to his parents graves and placed the bouquet of flowers between the graves.

"Happy anniversary, mom and dad. I just wish you were here to see me again." He said as tears started coming down his cheeks.

"So you're the one who made these graves." Kaizen heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a man in his early twenties, with shoulder-length crimson hair, wearing a suit. Kaizen stared at the man with his one good eye, his left eye shut.

"I can sense your power young one. I'm surprised to see that you have this much of it." He said walking towards the graves.

"Who are you?" Kaizen asked.

"My name is Sirzechs Lucifer. What's your name?" The man now named Sirzechs asked.

"My names Kaizen Raitoningu." Kaizen responded, wiping the tears off of his cheeks.

"So you're her son." Sirzechs said in a surprised tone.

Sirzechs looked at Kaizen and knelt down and looked at his eye.

"Is there something wrong with your other eye, Kaizen?" Sirzechs asked.

"I don't know." Kaizen said.

"Can you open it for me?" Sirzechs looking at him.

Kaizen hesitated at first, but eventually he opened his left eye, to show his now bright red eye with a constricted pupil. Sirzechs' eyes widened as he looked at Kaizen's other eye.

"How's this possible?" Sirzechs asked.

Kaizen tilted his head confused, "If you're wondering how my eye went like this, someone killed my mom and dad, and the sight in my left eye turned red." He said.

Sirzechs smiled, "I have a question for you, Kaizen. Do you hate living like this?"

Kaizen nodded, "Yeah, I liked it better when I lived in a house."

Sirzechs nodded, "I see, I have one more question for you Kaizen. Will you let me take you into my household, and raise you as a member of the Gremory family?"

Kaizen looked at the now standing Sirzechs "Please take me in. I don't like living like this." He said.

Sirzechs brought Kaizen into a hug, "Thank you. My family will like someone like you, but first I and some comrades will have to do something about your eye." Sirzechs said as he looked into Kaizens left eye.

"Like what? You won't take it out will you?" Kaizen asked frightened.

"No, we won't do anything like that unless it's necessary." Sirzechs chuckled.

"Now Kaizen, let's go home." Sirzechs created a red magic circle with the Gremory symbol in the center, it glowed red and the two vanished.

* * *

**Location: Gremory Castle**

The two appeared in a large room. The walls were dark purple, with brown carpeting. There was a large circular table in the middle of the room, with multiple chairs surrounding the table. There was a pair of brown doors across from them. The windows were large, the frames were white with dark red curtains, the windows showed off to a city where the sky above them was a dark purple. By the door were 2 statues made of marble, one representing a man, and the other one representing a woman.

"Welcome to your new home Kaizen, and welcome to the family." Sirzechs said wrapping his arms around Kaizen. When Sirzechs hugged Kaizen, the doors burst open and 3 people ran through, into the room. One of them having a katana in his hand, and his blond hair tied into a small ponytail, wearing a black kimono. The second one was wearing light blue robes, with a black hood pulled over his pitch black hair and lightning and fire coiling around his arms. The last one was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties and was wearing a French maid outfit and a white headband.

"Sirzechs, I sent another presents with you so I-" The woman said, only to have her eyes widen when she saw the young Kaizen hiding behind Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs, would you like to explain to me why you have a human in your office?" The woman said, looking at Kaizen. The man in the Kimono and the man in the robes looked to each other and back to Sirzechs.

"Grayfia, this is the new addition to the family. His name is Kaizen Raitoningu, he possesses something special." Sirzechs said, moving to the side showing the dirtied boy to the 3 people, the woman being named Grayfia.

The man in the robes walked forward and knelt down, examining Kaizen; his blood red eyes making contact with Kaizen's one brown eye, and his red constricted eye. His eyes widen as he stands up and looks to Sirzechs.

"Who's child is this, Sirzechs?" The man in the robes asked

"Kaizen is Naito's child, she was killed. I found him at the graves of his parents." Sirzechs said.

Kaizen was looking at Grayfia as she was looking at Sirzechs, she notices his eyes and she looks at Kaizen. His eyes bolt to the ground below him.

"GAAHH!" Kaizen yelled as he fell to his knees, holding the left side of his face. Sirzechs ran to Kaziens side, but to be blocked by the man in the robes.

"Don't get near him. The aura he'll be producing is able to melt anything at will." He said.

"But I can't just let him be in pain." Sirzechs said as he looked to Kaizen in worry.

"We can quarantine him, but we have to be fast. Who knows when his eye will start destroying everything?" The man in the kimono said.

Kaizen was still on his knees, a black and red aura surrounding him. He takes his hand off of his head and stares at the people in the room, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Please…help me." Kaizen said as the aura shot towards Sirzechs.

"Get back!" The man in the robes said as he shot his hand forward, creating a white magic circle and blocking Kaizens aura.

The man in the kimono held his blade and sliced at the air in front of Kaizen, creating multiple cuts on Kaizen. The aura redirected itself towards the man in the kimono, taking the form of arms. The man jumped back and ran around Kaizen, distracting Kaizen. The man in the robes held his palm towards the boy and produced a large beam of lightning, it shot towards Kaizen. Kaizen turned his head and the aura formed around him in a medium-sized dome. The beam of lightning pierced through the barrier with ease and hit Kaizen in the chest.

"Kaizen!" Sirzechs yelled as he ran to the fallen child.

"Sirzechs! Don't get near him, you'll get injured!" Grayfia said, grabbing his arm.

"I don't care! He's in my care, and I won't just stand by and let someone like him suffer through this!" He yelled as he continued towards him. When he got to Kaizen, he was lying on the floor, smoke coming off of his chest and blood beginning to pool around him. Sirzechs knelt down and raised Kaizen up, his head in Sirzechs' hand. Kaizens eyes slowly opened, looking at Sirzechs.

"Thank…you." Kaizen smiled as his eyes closed again, going unconscious. Sirzechs smiled as he looked at Kaizen.

Grayfia and the other two walked up to Sirzechs and looked at the now unconscious Kaizen.

"What will we do with him?" Grayfia asked.

"If we take him into the household, we're going to have to seal his eye. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again." Sirzechs said.

"If it does happen again, Koarin can just shock him again, like he did a few minutes ago." The man in the kimono said.

"It's not as easy as you may think Orion. I was only able to hit him because his aura was too weak. If it was stronger, it would've been able to block my attack." The man in the robes, now named Koarin said to Orion, the man in the Kimono.

"Well that settles it than. We will take care of Kaizen and raise him as one of our own." Sirzechs said, looking to Grayfia.

"We can't just place him into the household Sirzechs. He's not a devil for one, and two what will he be able to do if he were to join the household? He can't fight without using his eye, and we all know what will happen if he does. So what's the use in having the kid here?" Orion asked, sheathing his katana.

Sirzechs looked at Orion, "You and Koarin will train him, but not right away. We'll give him 2 months and then you'll start his training. He's the son of Naito; she'll want the best for her child."

"But first we're going to seal his eye, before he wakes up." Koarin said as he looked at Kaizen.

"Of course. That's a must." Sirzechs said as he lifted Kaizen bridal style and carried him out of the room.

"Are you okay with this Grayfia?" Koarin asked as they walked out of the room.

"I trust Sirzechs' judgment. I hope he hasn't made the wrong decision." Grayfia said, looking forward, following Sirzechs to the medical room.

* * *

**Destination: Medical room.**

"Is everyone ready?" Koarin asked as they were circled around Kaizen, who was lying on an operating table.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright, now everyone focus your magic on the kids left eye." Koarin said as everyone held their hands above Kaizens left eye. A magic circle with the seal of Marax appeared and was slowly glowing brighter and brighter. The circle then slowly lowered itself onto Kaizens eye. The glow started to die down, and after a few seconds, Kaizens left eye had the seal on it.

Sirzechs looked at the still unconscious Kaizen and smiled, "Are you sure this seal will keep his eye from breaking going out of control?" He asked Koarin.

"The seal will be able to keep his eye in check, but it can be easily broken if enough magic is used onto it." Koarin said, wiping the seat off of his forehead.

"It'll help him though, you said that his eye will take away some of life away from him right? How much life will it take away from him?" SIrzechs asked.

"It won't take away much life from him, but after the way he used it when going at us, he's got 320 years left if he were to be turned into a devil, every time his eye activates, his life drops by 2 and a half months per minute. If he ever manages to balance-break, the power produced by that will cause his body to slowly destroy itself." Koarin said.

Sirzechs' eyes widened to this response, "That means, if he uses his eye again as a human, he'll destroy himself."

Koarin nodded, "That's correct. If you choose to make him a part of this household, you're going to have to turn him into a devil. You know this,"

"I know that. When Kaizen come out of his coma, I'll introduce him to the peerage and to the household." Sirzechs said.

"If that's what you think is best Sirzechs." Grayfia said as Sirzechs carried Kaizen into a bed and placed blankets over Kaizen.

* * *

**Time Skip. 1 week later**

Kaizens right eye slowly opened. He raised himself to a sitting position and looked around the room. It had blue tile floors and curtains surrounding him, similar to a hospital room. Sirzechs walked through the door and his eyes widened and he smiled and walked up to Kaizen and hugged him.

"You're awake, I'm so happy that you're still alive." Sirzechs said, looking into his one brown eye.

"What happened?" Kaizen asked.

"Your eye happened. You went out of control and tried to kill us." Koarin said, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh…" Kaizen looked down.

"There's no need to be sad kid. You didn't know what happened; you lost yourself to your own sacred gear. But that won't happen again." Orion said, walking in.

"Now then, let's go and introduce you to the rest of the family shall we?" Sirzechs said as he helped Kaizen out of the bed.

"But first let's get him dressed. We don't want your family to see him walking around in the castle naked." Koarin said, creating a white doorway out of the air.

"Step in here please." Koarin motioned for Kaizen to walk into the doorway, as it closed.

"What are you doing?" SIrzechs asked.

"This is something I made from my spare time. It takes the persons current personality and emotions and converts it into clothing." Koarin said.

"Interesting." Orion said with his thumb against his chin.

The white door reappeared and Kaizen walked out with his left hand in his coats pocket. He was wearing a black long coat with a red strip going down the outer sleeves and coiling around his forearms, black pants with a lightning bolt going down the outer part of the legs, maroon converse high-tops, and a black t-shirt.

Orion clapped, "Looking good kid, didn't know you had nice taste in clothing."

"Like the guy right there said, it was my personality and emotions that got me to look like this." Kaizen said calmly.

"Now that you're clothed, shall we go see the family?" Sirzechs said, walking out of the room, with Kaizen, Orion, and Koarin following close behind him.

"We have to do something about his eye though." Orion objected.

Koarin snapped his fingers and a black eye patch appeared covering Kaizens left eye, "There we go, covered up."

After the long walk, they finally made it to a large room, with a high ceiling; it had paintings hung up onto the walls and many couches and chairs around a long rectangular table. 3 people could be seen sitting at the table. A middle-aged man with crimson hair stood up and walked towards Sirzechs, a woman that was shorter than the man had shoulder-length brown hair and blue-green eyes followed along, a little girl was being dragged along holding a small stuffed rabbit; her hair was down to the center of her back and was the color of crimson.

"Sirzechs, I've heard what has happened. Are you injured?" the man asked.

"I'm fine dad. The one who you should be asking that question is Kaizen here." Sirzechs said, moving out of the way so that his dad can see who he was.

"Ah, so you're Kaizen. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm lord Gremory, please call me dad from now on." Lord Gremory said holding his hand out.

"Likewise." Kaizen said, shaking Lord Gremory's hand.

"This is my wife Venelana, and my daughter Rias. I'm sure you already know Sirzechs, my son." He said, Venelana waved her hand, and Rias was facing a different direction, lost in thought.

Venelana shook Rias, breaking her out of her thought, "It's impolite to ignore your guest, Rias." She said. Rias looked to Kaizen, "Hello." She said.

"Hey." Kaizen responded, as he looked to Venelana, "So, are you guys human? Or are you all something else?" Kaizen asked.

"You're right, we aren't human. We're something called devils." Lord Gremory said, as everyone in the room besides Kaizen had their wings appear. Kaizen walked up to Rias, and observed one of her wings.

"Interesting." He muttered as he looked at the wing. "Rias, how does it feel to have wings?"

Rias looked at him, but didn't respond; instead she just looked away from him.

"I see." Kaizen said as he turned around and walked towards the garden, "Brother, am I allowed to go to the garden? Or do you have more questions to ask." Kaizen asked.

"I'm pretty sure that my father has questions for you." Sirzechs said.

"Okay then." Kaizen walked back and stood right next to Orion. Lord Gremory motioned for Sirzechs and the others to have a seat.

"Sirzechs, why did you bring him here?" Asked Lord Gremory.

"Something happened with him that I just couldn't let him suffer any longer." Sirzechs responded seriously.

"Would you mind explaining?" Lord Gremory asked, leaning forward.

"My parents were killed by someone that I ended up forgiving in the end." Kaizen interrupted

"Oh… I'm sorry for having to go onto a touchy subject right at the get-go." Lord Gremory responded.

"No need to be sorry. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have met caring people like you all…Dad." Kaizen said with a small smile, getting out of his chair.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me dad?" asked Kaizen.

"Yes, one more question. You're quite young, why are you acting so mature?" Lord Gremory asked with an arched eyebrow.

"When my parents were killed, I felt myself change on my own; one second I'm this happy little kid, the next I'm a calm child that knows when it's time to move one. Now, it's time for me to move on with my life. I'm sure that I'll be happy living with you all." Kaizen said.

"Moving to a completely different discussion, Kaizen, you can't fight on your own without using your eye. Even fighting with it is deadly. Orion and Koarin will train you starting 2 months from today. Do you understand?" Sirzechs asked, walking towards the door.

"I do, Sirzechs." Kaizen said.

"Good, I need to get some paper work done, and Kaizen-" Sirzechs turned his head.

"Yes?" Kaizen tilted his head.

"Welcome to the family." Sirzechs smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

** Flash back end.**

"And that's what happened. You now know what happened to me and how I'm here now." Kaizen said as he looked back to Akeno, who had fresh tear stains on her cheeks.

"What's the matter?" Kaizen asked.

"It's just that… I didn't know that kind my departure would have such a large impact on you." She said as a tear was falling down her cheek. Kaizen moved closer to Akeno and wiped the tear off of her cheek.

"There's no need to be sad Akeno. It's all in the past; don't live in the past like I have. Even though I said that I always know when it's time to move one, I really don't know." Kaizen said.

"But, you went through so much pain and suffering." Akeno said as more tears went down her cheeks.

"That may be true, but there's no denying the inevitable. I did suffer, but it was all worth it. I get to see the one I've yearned to see for years." Kaizen said, enveloping her into a warming embrace.

"I'm here; cry as much as you need." He said calmly. Akeno then started gently crying into his shirt, holding onto him. Kaizen was looking out of the window and was gently brushing her hair. Akeno lifted her head and looked at Kaizen, and put a hand on his face, he looked down to Akeno.

"I'm so sorry, for what happened." She said, as more tears started to form.

"Now, now; a beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry. Your boyfriend wouldn't want to see you like this." Kaizen said, moving hair out of her eyes.

"I don't want the one I truly love see me cry either." She said as she moved closer to Kaizens face.

"What are you doing?" Kaizen asked nervously.

Akeno moved closer to him so that her nose was touching his. She then closed her eyes and their lips connected. Kaizens eyes widened, Akenos silky smooth and soft lips were making contact with his. His eyes started to soften as he started to kiss back, in a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they broke off the kiss, Akeno smiling and blushing, Kaizen also blushing.

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you were supposed were supposed to kiss someone out of true love." Kaizen said, confused.

Akeno looked into Kaizens good eye, "It's because I do truly love you, Kaizen." Hugging him.

"It's funny, I think I love you too." Kaizen said, hugging her back.

**A/N: FINALLY! IT'S DONE! Sorry you guys had to wait so long, my school work happened, tests and etc, and also my birthday came up to help with that. SO yeah, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm thinking about giving Kaizen a harem, give me some suggestions on who to put into the harem in a review.**

**Review, it helps a lot. Have pleasant day/night. **


End file.
